Enero
by dawn-sev
Summary: One-shot.Pequeña narración en dónde se cuenta que pasó en la última conversación entre Severus y Lily antes de que esta acabase.


Me voy de viaje en tres horas escasas, no soy capaz de dormir así que haré un one-shoot…

Me voy de viaje en tres horas escasas, no soy capaz de dormir así que haré un one-shoot…

Miraba el reloj de la torre cada dos segundos, tiritaba, hacía mucho frío, y aún así le daba igual. Había llegado diez minutos antes, no había podido esperar, imposible. Sopló con agilidad sus manos para que se calentasen sin conseguirlo. Era Enero y la blancura de la nieve parecía enmarcarlo en el jardín, la oscuridad de la noche parecía tragárselo en la inmensidad. Ya eran las 12 de la noche y ella era puntual.

De pronto una figura apareció entre las columnas. Llevaba una bata color carmesí que hacía resaltar aún más su ensortijado pelo. No venía sonriendo como siempre pero no podía borrar su mueca de dulzura cada vez que se acercaba a él.

Las piernas comenzaron a flojearle, llevaba años viéndola, analizándola, soñándola, y aún le hacía estremecerse escuchar sus pasos, oír su suave voz o simplemente sentir su presencia.

-Hola Severus- la pelirroja se paró a solo un metro de Severus y clavó sus ojos en los de él mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de la bata.

-Hola Lily-el joven bajó nervioso la mirada pero se fijo en como los labios de Lily comenzaban a titiritar debido al frío. Le gusto ver que pese a todo ella había acudido a la cita.- ¿Quieres que vayamos adentro?

La joven asintió al momento- Pero nos verán, no quiero que me castiguen…

-Descuida, sé un sitio en el que podemos estar- Lily lo miró desconfiada pero tras encogerse de hombros lo siguió. En un gran esfuerzo el moreno le tendió la mano a la chica que fue cogida de buen gusto.

Hacía tanto frío…y la mano de Lily estaba caliente igual. Severus sintió estar flotando mientras recorrían sigilosos los pasillos de Hogwarts. Cuando Lily perdió la cuenta de escaleras Severus se paró en un tapiz y susurró algo sin soltarle la mano.

-Pasa tu primero.- la joven frunció el ceño pero entró sin decir nada. Era un acogedor salón con sofá y chimenea incluidos. Lily lo miró con sus carnosos labios entreabiertos y a Severus le pareció la expresión más bonita que había visto nunca.

-¿Cómo…?- la sorprendida cara de la chica parecía iluminarse más por momentos. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá en frente a la chimenea.

-Lo descubrí la semana pasada, ya tenía pensado traerte antes pero como nunca…- un leve sonroje puso apreciarse en la pálida tez del joven.

-Ya lo sé Sev ya nunca quedamos, nunca estamos juntos. Sé que te avergüenzas de mí ante tus amigos pero…

-No digas nada Lily, yo nunca me avergoncé de ti ¿vale? A mí también me gustaría estar contigo más a menudo. Incluso ese estúpido de Potter está contigo más que yo.- Severus apretó con fuerza los puños mientras decía estas últimas palabras y Lily lo miraba consternada.

-No hemos venido aquí a discutir, hemos venido a estar juntos. Desde que empezó el quinto curso hemos hablado un par de veces, todo a cambiado tanto…- cerrando los ojos Lily apoyó su cabeza en el anguloso hombro del chico que se quedó asombrado. Desde los once y doce años no tenía ese tipo de acercamientos. Cuando aún no sabían diferenciar entre amigos y algo más. Ahora tenían ambos 16 años recién cumplidos, los dos cumplían en Enero.

-Severus- la chica llevaba unos minutos callada como dormida.

-Dime Lily- conteniendo la respiración Severus enredó sus dedos en el serpenteante pelo de la pelirroja.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando me dijiste que estaríamos juntos toda la vida?- Severus asintió como si Eve pudiese verlo. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Pensó en lo que le dirían sus compañeros si lo viesen en ese momento con Lily, una muggle y un escalofrío subió por su estrecha espalda.

-Mientras yo esté vivo Lily, no te pasará nada.-la joven levantó la mirada y se quedó a escasos centímetros de la cara de Severus.

-Severus…¿me quieres?- el chico miró fijamente los hermosos ojos de la chica, como hipnotizado. Claro que la quería, vivía por y para ella. Era la única que lo entendía, que lo escuchaba, al que importaba. Y en ese momento se produjo el fallo que arruinaría su vida por siempre.

-Claro, eres mi amiga ¿no?- en un seco movimiento Lily volvió a su posición original.

-Si, claro.- Cuando Severus recordaba esas imágenes supo que lo que realmente había en la cara de Lily era resignación, Lily lo había querido aunque solo fuese una noche. Lo que Severus tampoco sabia era que una semana después de que esa escena ocurriése se produjese el incidente entre Severus y los merodeadores en el que Lily también se había metido a defenderlo, ahí fue cuando la perdió.

Pese a haber estropeado todo, haber llorado durante noches completas antes y tras la muerte supo que nunca le falló. Mientras el había estado vivo a Lily no le había pasado nada. Cuando Lily había muerto el también lo estaba, era solo un cuerpo que albergaba en su corazón la mirada y las palabras de Lily que seguirían allí por siempre.

Todas las noches antes de dormir una joven de apenas 16 años le preguntaba con su dulce voz ¿me quieres? Pero en su mente el respondía algo completamente distinto: No Lily, no te quiero, te amo y podía probar el sabor de los preciosos labios de ella, Lily, su Lily.


End file.
